


Job Hunting

by theworldiscrowded



Category: South Park
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Growing Up, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldiscrowded/pseuds/theworldiscrowded
Summary: Kyle is aggravated over finding a decent job and Eric finds it quite endearing.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 26





	Job Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap hello. I haven't posted since May last year. That's writer's block for you... Anyway here's some Kyman fluff. Enjoy :)

Kyle groaned in frustration, quickly slamming his fingers into his laptop's keyboard. Eric watched him from across the room. He sat on the couch wrapped up in his favorite blanket with their cat, Mrs. Kitty, on his lap. 

"You think having this damn bachelor's degree would give me more opportunities! It's like I went to college for 4 years for absolutely no reason." Kyle was seething. 

Eric chuckled softly, "Come on babe, you know that's not true. You worked your ass off. Something is bound to come up. Just keep applying and I know someone will call you back."

He offered a hopeful smile, Kyle's heart melted. He could always count on his fiancé to lift his spirits and encourage him. That was one of the million reasons he loved Eric. He closed his eyes and thought back to the day they moved into this apartment...

* * *

Kyle was in charge of carrying the boxes while Eric simply held Mrs. Kitty and looked around their new home. 

"I can't believe we get to live here!" Eric was elated and a bright smile never left his face. In that moment, Kyle fell in love with him even more. 

Kyle set down the last box and flopped onto the couch and let out a content sigh. Everything felt so right, so perfect in this moment. They finally left South Park. The town full of judgement and whispers, pointed stares as they walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. He knew being there was bringing his boyfriend into a dark place mentally. So, once he saved up enough money, he bought a nice apartment in Denver and whisked them away. 

Of course he remained in contact with his close friends and family still in South Park, but he felt so much freedom being out on his own with Eric. It was refreshing, liberating...

* * *

An email notification popped up, a bit of hope stirred. 

"Mr. Broflovski, we are sorry to inform you but we are not interested in- oh fuck this!" He slammed his laptop shut. 

"Baby, come over here. Let me kiss your stress away." Eric cooed at him. 

He could never turn down an opportunity to kiss Eric. He stood up from his place at the kitchen table and strode into their small living room. Eric patted the space next to him on the couch. He sat down and smiled at his fiancé. Wow he loved him...

If someone were to tell him when he was 15 that this is where he would be in 7 years... he'd probably laugh or angrily rant and curse about how repulsive that idea is. He knew though at that time, he was really repressing feelings that were always there. At least he addressed them now as a 22 year old. 

"Whatcha thinking about?" Eric smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Mmmm... just you and how much I love you." 

Their lips met in a soft kiss. It was the first kiss of many that evening. 

After their kisses developed into more touching and soft whispers of needs and wants, they relocated to the bedroom. 

Kyle could almost hear a chime alerting him of a new email. Maybe it was a job offer? He didn't care in that moment, as he made love to Eric. It could wait.


End file.
